


Beijar o anticristo é pecado?

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Do the Handicapped Go to Hell?, First Kiss, M/M, s4e09, season 04 episode 09
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Depois do sermão de padre Maxi sobre como o Inferno era um lugar terrível, Pip decide que quer salvar a sua alma, mas descobre que precisava confessar seus pecados ao homem da igreja para isso acontecer...Ele só não tinha certeza se beijar Damien contava como um pecado.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Beijar o anticristo é pecado?

O sermão exageradamente agressivo de padre Maxi deixou Pip bastante preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com a sua alma no Inferno, mas escutar da irmã Anne que precisava confessar os seus pecados para o padre deixou o pobre garoto ainda mais nervoso que antes. Por mais que não tivesse uma lista tão extensa assim de pecados – pelo menos gostava de pensar que não tinha – e sempre tentasse ser bom com todas as pessoas, ainda existia _algo_.

Aquela questão específica, uma pequena incógnita que Pip não sabia se queria contar para o padre Max. O homem já não aprovava muito o seu _único amigo_ por meia dúzia de motivos, todos envolvendo questões religiosas…_. Imagina se ele soubesse do resto…?_

Caminhou para longe da igreja sentindo um tipo estranho de ansiedade na barriga e essa sensação piorou assim que viu Damien sentado na calçada na frente da igreja, lhe esperando como havia prometido mais cedo. O loiro também sentiu um pouco de culpa por fazê-lo esperar mais tempo que o normal, sabia que ele não era um grande fã de santuários cristãos por motivos óbvios e por ele sempre falar que aquilo tudo era uma grande perda de tempo, já que, de acordo com ele, só os mórmons estavam certos.

Mas Phillip tinha fé nas próprias crenças… apenas a parte de contar _aquele segredo_ para o padre Max estava incomodando.

Quando estava perto o suficiente chamou pela criança-demônio:

— Ei Damien.

— Finalmente. — Como previu, o moreno estava mais mal-humorado que o costume por causa da demora. Sentou-se ao lado dele na calçada. — O que tu tava fazendo lá dentro pra demorar tanto? Chupando o pau do padre?

— _Damien_! — Pip sempre ficava horrorizado quando escutava ele falando assim, por mais que não conseguisse contar as vezes nos dedos. — O padre Maxi não é assim!

— Ele é um _padre_, Pip, com certeza ele é _pedófilo_. — Damien estreitou os olhos encarando o loiro, desconfiado. — Mas por que tu demorou? _Ele não tentou fazer nada com você, não é-?_

— Claro que não! 

O anticristo olhou para o loiro com aquela sombra de dúvida, ainda bastante desconfiado, mas apenas murmurou um “tudo bem” não muito convincente.

— Então por que você demorou hoje?

Primeiro Pip pensou em como poderia falar para Damien das suas novas descobertas sobre o Céu e o Inferno, sem nem mesmo lembrava que estava falando com o próprio filho de Satanás.

— O padre Maxi deu um sermão hoje sobre o Inferno — Subitamente o moreno ao seu lado ficou mais interessado. — e a freira Anne disse que eu tenho que me confessar para ele para a minha alma ser salva.

— Que besteira- 

— Ele disse que o Inferno não é um lugar muito legal, Damien… — Phillip falou com cuidado e viu o outro garoto revirar os olhos e bufar. — Eu não tenho medo de me confessar, mas… 

— Mas?

O loiro hesitou um pouco antes de falar, tentando achar as palavras certas e não encontrando nenhuma sequer. Não era como se fosse ofender Damien falando aquilo, certo? 

— Mas você é o anticristo — Ok, soou bem mais idiota em voz alta do que na sua mente, mas tinha começado e precisava terminar. — _e eu te beijei… isso não é pecado?_

— Pecado a gente vai fazer depois que você se casar comigo.

Phillip olhou para o outro garoto durante muitos segundos, bastante confuso, até que decidiu perguntar:

— _Perdão-_?

—_ Nada não_. — Então ele sorriu tranquilamente, o que não durou muito tempo. — Então, o que você vai fazer?

A simples pergunta fez a ansiedade voltar com força para as suas entranhas. Damien não havia-lhe respondido e Pip não estava realmente com vontade de falar sobre isso para o padre, não parecia algo que ele iria ficar feliz em saber… Mas era preciso, certo? A freira Anne disse que sim e Pip já estava pensando demais nisso.

— Eu vou me confessar. 

Estava esperando qualquer reação vinda de Damien, qualquer uma menos aquele sorriso:

— Hm, que pena, você vai perder os luais do papai. 

— Perdoe-me, padre, pois eu pequei.

No confessionário havia apenas aquela tela na frente de Phillip, que não lhe permitia ver quem estava do outro lado. Mas foi de lá que a voz saiu, gentilmente, pedindo para que continuasse e hesitantemente o garoto continuou:

— Existe isso atormentando a minha alma desde que eu soube que precisava me confessar para ser salvo — O loiro fez uma pausa por um instante, pensando bem em como continuar e não conseguindo pensar em nenhum eufemismo para as próximas palavras. — eu não tenho certeza se isso é um pecado, mas eu beijei Damien.

— _O filho de Satanás_?

Ele pareceu mais chocado do que Pip imaginou e no mesmo instante se arrependeu de ter falado. Era tão grave assim? Deus, não queria parar de estar com Damien só por causa disso, apesar de todas aquelas _fofocas_ ele não era ruim…! 

Lembrou-se de uma vez que o moreno tinha queimado o carrinho de brinquedo de um garoto que roubou o seu chapéu. _Isso era ruim ou bom?_

— Sim, padre…

— Filho, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha me contado isso — A voz do homem soou com bastante nervosismo. — o Céu está mais do que feliz em aceitar a sua alma, mas você deveria parar de falar com o anticristo para isso acontecer.

Era isso que Pip mais temia, não queria parar de falar com Damien! Ele era o seu único amigo!

— Mas ele é o meu _único amigo…_!

— Isso vale o preço da sua alma?

Aquilo fez Phillip ficar sem saber o que responder e sentiu-se envergonhado por ainda questionar qual seria a resposta. E continuou questionando, mesmo quando o padre tirou as próprias conclusões diante do silêncio: 

— Você é um bom fiel, reze dez ave-marias e reflita sobre as suas ações, eu tenho certeza que Deus vai te mostrar o caminho certo.

Saiu do confessionário e fez o que o clérigo mandou, o que não demorou muito tempo e saiu da igreja pouco tempo depois que Stan Marsh entrou. Agora precisava encontrar Damien e falar que eles não poderiam mais andar juntos… Apesar de, definitivamente, não estar com vontade de fazer isso. Mas se o padre Maxi tinha falado, era o certo, não era?

O anticristo estava na praça da cidade, onde haviam alguns brinquedos, especificamente no balanço, mas sem realmente se balançar. Ele levantou-se do banco assim que lhe avistou e rapidamente foi para perto:

— E ai, o que o pedófilo disse?

— Ele não é isso, Damien… — A criança-demônio encolheu os ombros e murmurou um tanto faz. — Eu falei sobre _aquilo _e o padre Maxi disse que eu devo parar de falar com você-

Ele ficou sério de um jeito que fez Pip engolir as palavras e sentir mal pelo que tinha acabado de falar. Também não havia gostado disso, mas...

— _E você quer fazer isso?_

— Claro que não! — Respondeu um pouco mais alto do que pretendia. — Mas ele falou sobre a minha alma, sobre o _inferno_-!

— _E o que diabos ele sabe sobre o inferno!?_ — Damien retrucou com uma agressividade que deu a Phillip vontade de recuar um passo, mas manteve-se firme no lugar. — Eu tô de saco cheio dessa merda, se você não quer parar de falar comigo então _não pare!_ Essa porra de _livre arbítrio não serve pra isso!?_

Aquilo fez o loiro parar e refletir por mais tempo do que pretendia no início, mas, na realidade ele já sabia qual era a resposta desde o começo:

— Eu- Damien… Você está certo. — Olhando para o anticristo viu imediatamente a postura agressiva dele mudar para uma genuína confusão no olhar. — Eu não quero e não vou parar de falar com você, nós somos amigos. Isso não seria educado. 

— Então você não vai parar de falar comigo…?

— Lógico que não!

Damien de repente suspirou parecendo mais aliviado do que qualquer outra coisa, mas pela forma que olhou para Phillip fazia parecer que ele ainda tinha algo em mente. De repente um sorriso travesso surgiu e ele agarrou a mão do loiro, mas sem fazer força o suficiente para cortar com as pequenas garras na ponta das unhas.

— _Eu tive uma ideia_. 

Ainda no mesmo dia Pip voltou mais uma vez para perto da igreja, mas dessa vez estava acompanhado de Damien e os dois estavam do lado de fora, alguns metros longe da porta. O loiro tinha ficado nervoso desde que soube daquele plano e não tinha certeza se era uma boa ideia, mas o anticristo parecia realmente ressentido com o que o padre fez. Tinha tentado explicar que o homem havia falado tudo isso na melhor das intenções, mas o garoto de preto não pareceu se importar com isso.

Ainda segurava a mão de Damien ali, olhando para a porta e para ele sem saber o que fazer ou falar, mas vendo aquela determinação esquisita nos olhos dele.

Então as portas da igreja se abriram e o padre saiu lá de dentro, sem perceber ha princípio a presença dos dois garotos, isso até que o anticristo fez questão de anunciar que eles estavam ali:

— Ei padre! — Padre Maxi olhou naquela direção e Pip sentiu-se mais nervoso que antes, mesmo sem saber que era possivel. — _Olha isso_! 

O encostar dos labios de Damien nos seus fez o loiro arregalar os olhos de surpresa – por Deus, eles só se beijavam no _rosto_! – e quando sentiu a língua o seu rosto esquentou. Timidamente abriu a boca e fechou os olhos, deixando o anticristo conduzir o beijo da forma que ele bem quisesse e… Foi bem melhor do que Pip pensou que seria. Agarrou o casaco dele e pode jurar que iria derreter apenas com isso, mas quando Damien parou o beijo Pip já estava bastante ofegante e, secretamente, querendo que não tivesse durado só aqueles poucos segundos. 

Ainda com os olhos fechados Phillip pensou em como tinha sido bom demais para o seu primeiro beijo. Quase tinha esquecido que o padre estava ali, não muito longe, observando os dois garotos e agora completamente chocado. Obviamente, esse choque inicial não impediu de começar um sermão.

— Saia de perto dessa criatura, agora!

Virou o rosto para o padre, depois para Damien – que estava com aquele sorrisinho maldoso olhando na direção homem – e mais uma vez, e por último, para o padre:

— Desculpe-me padre, mas eu não quero.

— Você vai para o Inferno se fizer isso, Pip! Fogo e sofrimento eterno-!

— Para de falar da minha casa, caralho! — O anticristo lhe soltou dos braços e, no fundo, Pip ficou decepcionado com isso. — Você por acaso já foi lá e eu não tô sabendo!?

— Claro que não, sua criatura nefasta!

— Então para de falar merda! — Falou bem alto, com raiva. — Quando tu morrer eu não vou deixar o papai de chamar para as festas!

No momento Phillip não sabia como agregar naquela discussão, isso até que padre Maxi ignorou o anticristo completamente e voltou a falar apenas com o loiro:

— Pip, ainda há tempo de se arrepender! Você ainda pode ser salvo!

— Mas eu — Abriu um sorriso educado no meio da fala. – _não me arrependo_, padre. Agradeço a sua preocupação, mas eu estou muito bem.

— Você vai sentar no colo do capeta, garoto! E quando esse dia chegar, _você vai se arrepender-!_

— _Eu duvido_. 

Damien estava com aquele sorriso malicioso que, mais uma vez, Pip não compreendeu os tantos significados por trás. Ao menos ainda não entendia. Ele lançou um olhar debochado ao homem da igreja e cruzou os braços:

— Bem, Pip pode se sentar no _meu colo_ se ele quiser — O riso e olhar fizeram o loiro, por algum motivo, ficar envergonhado, mas felizmente não durou muito tempo. Logo o anticristo estava com atenção voltada ao padre junto daqueles olhos afiados. — _Mas que ele vai sentar ao meu lado, ele vai_. 


End file.
